


表面关系（六）

by yatongling



Category: all丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatongling/pseuds/yatongling





	表面关系（六）

范丞丞醒来的时候只觉得昏天暗地，世界倒错的。明明已经努力把眼皮撑到最大，还是觉得一片朦胧。  
我该不是被日瞎了吧。  
   
下意识的手臂往旁边乱挥，凌乱的床单上只躺了他一个人。  
那俩混蛋难道真干完就跑啊？是人？  
   
身体好痛，像是被人生生扯断四肢又胡乱安上。前胸和屁股的痛感尤为明显，跟铁杵钻过似的。眼睛往下一瞟，就看见皮肤上成片的瘀血和青紫。  
范丞丞对这两天记忆已经不剩什么，就记得那两人不眠不休，体力格无限补给，比吃十袋春药还恐怖！中途有一次还试图威逼利诱他一齐插进去，他抵死不从才换来这条小命。  
   
刚想强撑着身子起床看看，门就缓缓打开。他赶紧躺回被窝去。  
   
手指温热，轻轻的撩他额前的刘海，有些痒。  
“丞丞。”  
已经听出是谁，但怕恶行继续，还是装死为上。  
   
“起来吃点东西吧。”  
   
见他不答话，蔡徐坤又轻声问了好几遍。  
   
本想装到人自动消失，但是饭香味太明显，他肚皮都快凹出后背了，还是不要自虐吧。  
“嗯.......坤........”  
范丞丞故作可怜的半睁着眼，“好疼.......”  
意思是你们不许再做了！没门！  
   
“都已经擦了药啊............对不起，哥哥没节制，下次不会了。”  
   
！哪来的下次！  
   
蔡徐坤把范丞丞扶起来坐着，把海鲜粥端起来舀了一勺，用嘴呼了好几口气，才小心的觊觎着他的脸色把勺子送到他嘴边。  
   
一向威风凛凛的蔡队张着双快滴出水的眼珠子，笑死人了。范丞丞有点爽。  
大开嘴巴一口吞下。  
太好吃了！！没等这一口滑出喉咙，就央求着“还要还要”。  
   
于是蔡徐坤就喂猪似的把一大兜外卖都喂进了他肚子里。  
   
“完了，都被你吃了，我好饿。”  
蔡徐坤眨巴眨巴眼睫毛，嗔怒的看着范丞丞。  
   
你只是饿，我是病号好不好！吃你点儿东西看把你给急的！  
“那怎么办呀........”  
盯着干干净净的塑料盒，范丞丞又懊悔自己太贪婪了。  
   
还有半小时就要去赶飞机，想做的事根本来不及。但见他那个样子，又是想做的不得了。  
蔡徐坤将餐盒收一收扔去垃圾桶，翻身上床进了被子里。  
   
“哎哎哎！你干嘛呢！”  
   
“吃饭！”  
说完就强硬的搂住范丞丞往自己怀里带。小东西象征性挣扎几下就不动了，乖乖的缩成一团，躺他臂弯里。  
   
这人是没什么别的体香了，一股子肉味菜味熟食的味道，倒是更勾起食欲了。  
蔡徐坤习惯成自然的从腰腹摸上去，手指一夹就逮住乳头，轻轻的捻着。  
   
范丞丞立刻哼出声，脸上乍然起了颜色。  
好了伤疤忘了疼又。  
   
蔡徐坤另只手捏住他的下巴，一口含住他嘴唇，油乎乎的，口腔还残留着各类食物气味。旁人的自是引人作呕，可这是心上人的。  
他一点一点咂着范丞丞的舌头，疏而不漏的扫过每颗牙齿，有没有什么办法真的把它们吃下去，想着觉得很荒唐，又加重了啃噬的力度。  
怀里的人发出不自觉的呻吟，更是催的他更卖力的吸吮。  
   
不够，还不够。  
“丞丞，可以吗。”  
   
双方的眼目早已布上情欲，雾雾的，连问句都是多余。  
   
嘴巴很快转移阵地，舔过他的耳根，锁骨，叼着被扯的红通通的乳尖又不撒了。  
“还是不了，你后面应该还疼着。”  
说着猛地掐了下他屁股，范丞丞眼泪都要痛出来！  
   
“我马上要赶飞机，不能陪你了。”  
其实是怕自己一进去就停不下来，总不能中途打断硬着出门吧。  
   
“我........我给你打出来...........”  
   
“谢谢宝宝。”  
蔡徐坤牵着他的手探进自己衣裤，那只手接触到硬物还是下意识的打了个颤。他抬头看着范丞丞涨的粉的脸，笑了下，舌尖抵住乳孔猛吸一口，握着对方的手就上下动了起来。  
   
很烫很硬，虽然看不到，这根东西这几天已经给他留下太多精彩瞬间了。  
说实话根本没有力气，全是蔡徐坤裹着他在动。胸乳已被他啃吻的旧伤添新伤，整个人像被抽干了血，还在软弱又不甘的小小反抗着。  
   
指尖滑过冠状沟，掌心覆盖着从包皮里凶恶探出的硕大的龟头，一片滑腻。紧接着撸动整根柱身，勃起的青筋如同镶嵌上去的电线，不停的电他吓唬他。  
肉球鼓囊囊沉甸甸的，也硬得不得了，昨天被这两颗物体打屁股的痛还历历在目。  
   
怎么弄了这么久还不射，反而越来越粗了？  
   
对方湿漉漉的口水还在不停的侵犯他，奶头辣辣的，肯定肿了！  
   
“坤，好了没啊..........”  
   
蔡徐坤使了力道，继续下身的冲撞，“握紧点。”  
   
还要握多紧，我手都要被磨烂了。  
   
感觉手上速度越来越快，棒身也一圈一圈的涨大，过了几秒，蔡徐坤趴在范丞丞胸口低吼一声射了出来。  
精液在掌心爆开，溢满了两人的指缝。  
   
蔡徐坤把范丞丞的手慢慢的拿出来，唯恐一个大意洒在裤子上。  
坏心眼又起，不怀好意的望着他，“丞丞没吃饱吧，再吃点。”  
   
范丞丞眼睛立马蓄上了泪水，咬着嘴唇说：“吃不下了。”  
   
“这几天没少吃啊，该不会吃腻了？”  
蔡徐坤坐起身子，俯视着他，脸上升起一片阴霾，不管不顾的就制着他的手往唇边送。  
   
“哥哥，呜呜呜........”  
   
“乖，就吃一口。”  
   
说好一口的，结果还是全叫我吃掉了。连他自己的手也不放过，硬是塞到我嘴里，说不舔干净就扒我内裤。怎么会这样？  
   
等把弄脏的部分舔的一滴不剩时，蔡徐坤终于把手指抽出来，亲了亲范丞丞的脸，下了床。  
   
临走又折回来使劲揉几下他屁股，不揉坏不罢休。  
   
“林彦俊早班机已经走了，你要有什么不舒服就叫Justin，他回来了。”  
   
我操，那Justin该不会都知道了吧。我一头撞死！  
   
   
   
   
又躺了半天，范丞丞才拖着羸弱的身子起床。  
黄明昊眼睁睁看着他扶着腰一步一抽搐的下楼，睡衣胡乱的穿在身上，领口歪歪斜斜的，露出半边肩膀，十足一副纵欲过度的模样。  
   
“哎范丞丞你这几天干嘛去了？”  
   
范丞丞无力的扫了他一眼，残疾人似的走向厨房。  
打开冰箱，拿出牛奶，被人一把夺去。  
   
“行了，你不舒服就歇着去吧。坤坤哥跟我说了。”  
   
“？他全跟你说了？”  
   
黄明昊听闻愣了愣，放下牛奶，不解的看向他。  
想了想又泰然自若的抱起手臂，“是啊，我都知道了。”  
   
靠！蔡徐坤你真不是东西！  
“........那你不要告诉别人........”  
   
“我有什么好处？”  
   
黄明昊一手按住冰箱门，“啪”的一声关上，斜站着，饶有兴味的瞄他。  
   
“Justin你是不是我最好的兄弟了，还谈条件！”  
范丞丞都想上脚踹他，但一发动全身，后头还隐隐作痛，忍者为王。  
   
“行了，我还是希望你能亲口说。”  
黄明昊松开手拿起牛奶倒了一杯，放微波炉加热了。  
   
“你吃饭了没？”  
   
“呃.......吃了。”  
范丞丞小口小口的嘬着牛奶，眼球咕噜咕噜转。  
不过好像已经过去五六个小时了，可以吃下顿了。  
   
“你确实瘦了，睡醒的脸也不肿了。”  
忍不住上前捏了捏，莫名有点心疼。黄明昊垂下眼睛，“想吃什么，给你做点。”  
   
   
   
   
原意只想稍微露一手，结果做了一大桌。唉，小黄老师真的绝了。  
黄明昊盯着狼吞虎咽的范丞丞，不知道的以为下午那顿外卖进了鬼肚子里。  
想起坤给他的嘱咐：丞丞.......这几天身体不好，要多照顾他，他说什么就依着吧。  
以为病中会大发脾气，其实就只是音量降了很多，音调也软软的，每句话都像从鼻子里哼出来，雨滴一样轻轻柔柔的降在心口。  
还是那么贪吃。  
   
“你不好好吃饭看我干嘛？”  
   
“........我.......减肥。”  
   
“你都那么瘦了减个屁！”  
   
“我看我最近饭拍图有点肿........”  
   
范丞丞瞅了瞅黄明昊两条竹竿胳膊，嘴里的那口汤也吞不下去了，闷闷不乐起来。  
   
“你生病了多吃点，我又没病。”  
   
“哎对了，你参加综艺那几个小姐姐漂不漂亮？”  
   
“咋了想我给你介绍啊？”  
   
范丞丞听到“嗤”了一声，翻他几个白眼继续大快朵颐。  
   
黄明昊在心里默默敲钟，这人不是弯的吗，问什么女人啊。  
想完又兀自晃晃脑袋，千万不能被传染gay气！  
   
吃完饭俩人就回房间打游戏，范丞丞这才觉得自己真的从没完没了的性事中抽离出来，虽然只是转换到虚拟世界，但心境整个放松到极致，甚至忽略了关节和皮肉传来的钝痛。  
氪金好爽。  
   
去上个厕所的时间，就发现范丞丞趴桌上睡着了。  
衣服被上抬的肩膀拉扯出一段空隙，黄明昊吓了一跳。仅仅短短一截的后背，数不清的红痕和暧昧不明的印记，这几天......不是他们三个在家吗..........  
   
几句话语连接在一起，模糊的思绪逐渐串联，蔡徐坤对他欲言又止的眼神，林彦俊专门发给他的微信，范丞丞结痂的嘴角和他有意无意用手遮盖的脖颈。  
从小就聪明，即便是常人眼里的十六岁小孩，黄明昊有时成熟敏锐到令自己都害怕。  
   
范丞丞，你就不怕陈立农杀了你吗。  
   
看着他这两天愈发显得单薄的身体，黄明昊无可奈何的阖了阖眼，找出一床被子给他盖上，自己关灯睡觉去了。  
   
半晌，又蹑手蹑脚的下了床，把这人身上的被子挪开，试着碰了碰他肩膀。  
没反应。  
   
在心里重重的叹几口气。弯下身，一手托着他的腿弯，一手撑着他臂膀，将范丞丞轻轻抱起，搁到了床上。  
   
他的脸孔在夜里更加清冷皙白，安静沉睡的仿佛好梦不醒。  
   
黄明昊心惊胆战的小心动作，掀开范丞丞的睡衣，整张胸脯布满了情事留下的痕迹。那个相处了几年已见怪不怪的部位变得异常红肿，像女生一样。即便他还没见过女生的。  
   
脑海天人交战一个世纪。  
他把衣服放下来，事无巨细的掖好被角，到旁边那张床心事重重的睡去。  
   
   
   
   
隔天一醒来就面对一张大脸。黄明昊惊得连连后退。  
三人间的床本来就小，再退就掉下去了。  
   
范丞丞及时捞住他手臂，将他侧身拉了过来。  
   
“你大清早的有病吧！”  
   
？  
范丞丞不晓得对方为何突然发这么大火，他们又不是没一起睡过。  
   
“你咋了.......我叫的外卖到了，现在都两点了。”  
   
啊.......黄明昊摸了摸发酸的后脑勺，想起自己几乎一夜无眠，早上七点左右才困倦的入睡。  
   
“那你也不能随便上我床啊......”  
   
“什么随便上你床。是叫你半天没反应，我刚想上来把你弄醒结果你自己睁眼了，被吓到的是我好不好！”  
   
他们保持着怪异的姿势对视着，黄明昊心下一沉，急忙坐起来就要下床找拖鞋。  
   
Justin怎么一夜之间变个人，不会是昨天骂他猪队友怀恨在心吧。  
范丞丞思忖着不知说什么，就听对方一句：“下楼吃饭吧。”  
   
两人各怀心事的吃着本来该很爱的那家店，鱼豆腐也不好吃了，奶茶也不好喝了，互相生闷气，幼稚死了。  
   
本以为就会这么阴阳怪气的吃完，黄明昊先打破了宁静，“你.......身上还疼不疼.......”  
见他看自己，赶忙装作不在意的将头扭开。  
   
范丞丞如同被刺了一下。他究竟知道多少.........  
“还好......坤都跟你说了哪些？”  
   
黄明昊稍微把目光调回来几度，扫了扫他将露未露的肩颈，哽了下喉咙，“都告诉我了。”  
骗人不好，可话脱口而出，覆水难收，他心里有些难受。  
   
“哦.......那我就不用避讳你了。”  
范丞丞泄气般的倒在椅子上，筷子乱戳碗里的菜，悔恨交加。悔自己轻易服从，恨自己天生贱骨。  
想问对方是怎么看他的。这种事放在任何人身上都会被叱骂，而他好似习惯了，就这么随意的把德行踩在脚下，不该的，但依然一边自我谴责一边作恶多端。  
   
“放心，我没看不起你。”想一想觉得话头不对，又改口：“我意思是我们还是兄弟。”  
啊啊啊啊你不会说话别说了好不好！  
黄明昊在心里暗骂几声，怎么昨天想了一晚上的完美措辞如今忘得一干二净！  
   
“嗯.....我知道........”  
范丞丞不敢看他迅速起身走了。  
   
黄明昊望了眼桌子上一叠又一叠的各式餐点，喝了一口奶茶，顷刻间只觉布丁噎得慌，卡在嗓子眼如鲠在喉，令他难受的一点音节也发不出来。  
   
   
   
   
独自一人在沙发上躺了几小时还是决定回房间睡。一进去就看见范丞丞弓着身子艰难的够着背，噗，玩杂技呢。  
   
范丞丞看到他后立马塌下身子，神色慌张的把衣服拉下来。  
   
黄明昊大步踱去，抓起床上的药膏一把按住想起身的他，“我来弄。”  
   
这小子细胳膊细腿的力气倒是不小，对他哥也太没轻没重了。  
但除了Justin，还真不好意思找第二个人来干这种事。  
   
黄明昊挤了一堆在手掌心来回搓热，如履薄冰的覆上他的背。  
虽然满是伤痕，皮肤还是肉眼可见的雪白，瞥了两眼又将头撇到一旁去。  
   
脑子里难以遏制的浮出一些旖旎的想法，很怪，很不堪。是不是有一个心理学概论叫泡菜效应，范丞丞这勺污水把他们这群性向正常的人全给搞混了。  
   
手指接触到的是形容不来的滑腻，是药滑还是身上滑，分不清。  
   
“你后面......自己来？”  
   
“那不然呢！”  
范丞丞恼怒的转过头瞪着他，奶凶。  
   
   
   
“不如，我帮你好了。”


End file.
